Collaring her Slave
by AjAwkwardsauce
Summary: According to the bet that Tori lost, she has to do whatever Jade tells her to do for the next forty-eight hours.
1. Chapter 1

Jade and Tori sit in Jade's car in the parking lot of their high school. Jade has long ago turned off the car and Tori is frightened of what she is thinking. She had lost a bet to Jade the night before and she had to do whatever Jade told her to do for the next two days. It was a terrible bet to make.

"Put this on." Jade tosses a leather collar onto Tori's lap.

"What?" Tori lifts the heavy ring into her hands and looks at it suspiciously.

"Go ahead, it's just a like a dog collar, not too difficult for you to figure out, is it?" Jade scoffs. Tori glares at Jade.

"I am not wearing a collar at school." She tries to push it back at Jade.

"Yes, you are. That is the first thing I want you to do, and you lost the bet, so you have to do it." She bobs her head forward motioning for Tori to do as she says. Tori sighs heavily and drops the offending article back onto her legs. She ties up her hair quickly before fastening the thick band around her neck.

"Wow, this is uncomfortable." She twists her head side to side experimentally. Jade chuckles and hooks a leash to the metal ring on the collar.

"Sit girl." She smirks. Tori looks around the cramped car confused.

"Stay." Jade commands as she opens her door. Tori's brow furrows as she watches Jade walk around the front of the car and open her door. Once her door is opened she swings her legs to the side and puts her feet on the ground. She stands and Jade hits her on the nose.

"Bad girl!" She admonishes. "No!" She says. By now people are looking at the two girls and Tori turns a furious shade of pink. Jade grabs the leash and gives it a tug as she kicks the car door closed.

"Come." She says simply and pulls Tori along by the neck into their school. Tori has no other option except to follow after Jade, so she does.

They walk into Sikowitz's class and Jade drops her bag onto a chair and lands in the one beside it. She points to the floor next to her chair.

"Sit." She smiles. Tori's mouth drops open. She shakes her head and Jade's smile slips off of her face.

"I said sit." She yanks roughly on Tori's collar and the girl lands on her hands and knees in front of Jade.

"This wasn't part of the bet!" Tori snaps. Jade glances over at her.

"It wasn't not part of it either." She says smugly. Tori looks down at the ground as she deciphers Jade's double negative. Just as she is about to retort Sikowitz bursts into the room. He runs up the isle and turns around to face the class.

"Acting exercise!" He shouts. "You are all underwa – why are you on the floor?" He finally spots Tori sitting beside Jade.

"I don't know." Tori answers and glares at Jade.

"Well, then, get up and put your caboose in a seat!" Sikowitz yells with a flourish.

"No." Jade holds tightly to Tori's leash. "I told her to sit on the floor." She spoke up.

"Jade, I don't care about your silly little bet, I got you a pass to let her wear a collar in school without getting in trouble, but having her sit on the floor is degrading. She isn't a dog." Sikowitz sips at his coconut as he speaks in a moment of clarity. Tori stands happily.

"Wait! You know about the bet? You're letting her do this to me?" Tori suddenly faces Sikowitz and wraps her fingers around the leather on her neck.

"Oh yes, don't get angry at me." He waves her off. "I didn't force you to make a bet with Jade. This is your own fault." He points to the chair beside Jade.

"Now sit down." He orders. Tori grumbles as Jade cockily sets her bag on the ground to make room for Tori beside her.

"What a good girl." Jade smirks in her face. Tori sticks out her tongue.

XxXxXxXxX

Jade walks into Tori's house with Tori following her. She still wears the collar and she looks utterly exhausted. She drops both her and Jade's bags onto the floor beside her door and groans. She trudges over to her couch and falls face first onto the red material.

"Ah, ah, ah" Jade pulls her up by the collar.

"We're not done yet." She pulls a length of rope out of her bag.

"Jade, it has been two days, you kept me up last night watching horror movies, I am so tired." She groans as Jade turns her around.

"Forty-eight hours was the deal, Vega. I've still got thirty minutes." She tells her as she pulls Tori's arms behind her back. She ties her wrists together with the rope and jerks on it to make sure it holds.

"Come on." Jade loops her finger through the ring on Tori's collar and pulls her up the stairs. Tori follows behind Jade uncomfortably. Her arms are strained behind her back and she can already feel the rope digging into her tender flesh. Jade opens Tori's bedroom door and guides her in. She sits her on her bed. Jade then begins to pull off her jacket and grins at Tori with an animalistic twinkle in her eye.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Tori asks.

"Keep your mouth shut." Jade orders slowly. Tori's mouth snaps shut. Listening to Jade has become second nature. Jade walks forward and places her hands on Tori's shoulders. She leans forward and brushes her lips across Tori's.

"Uhm." Tori's eyes drift close as her lips part.

"Shhhhh," Jade smiles before kissing her again. Tori goes to touch Jade and realizes that her arms are tied behind her. She grunts as she pulls on her restraints and Jade chuckles against her lips.

"Oh, would you look at that." She murmurs. Tori is frustrated as Jade straddles her lap and continues to kiss her. After getting Tori very tense and aggravated she slips off of her legs and reaches for the leather band around her neck. She unfastens the clip and pulls it away from her skin.

"I'll keep this around." Jade grins and leaves the room. Tori expects her to return but finds that she doesn't. Her disappointment turns into anger as she tugs at her restrained arms and groans.

"Jade!" She exclaims and falls over on her side.

How will she ever explain this to her family?


	2. Chapter 2

**I had actually messed up the prompt, so I tried to fix my mistake by adding a chapter two.**

Jade's bedroom is masked in darkness and the only noise is the hushed breathing of the two girls sleeping in the bed. Suddenly an ear-piercing screech fills the air and bounces off the four walls. Jade's hand shoots out and she hits the snooze button of her alarm clock.

"Hmmmm," She shifts against Tori's body and Tori presses her chest against Jade's back.

"It's too early. Let's skip today." Jade says quietly. Tori yawns.

"No, we have to go to school today. You lost the bet and I have some really fun things to do today." She smiles. Jade groans.

"Can you just forget about the stupid bet?" Jade asks. Tori pulls away from Jade and slides off of the bed.

"No way, you didn't forget mine. It's time for a little pay back. You should have thought about it before making a bet with me." Tori smirks coyly and heads for the bathroom.

"Are you coming?" She asks as Jade stares at her from the bed. Jade is on her feet in seconds and she hurries into the bathroom and Tori follows in after her with an approving nod.

After they are showered and dressed Jade does her make up and Tori watches carefully. Jade reaches up and wraps her hands around the heavy leather on her neck.

"No." Tori says immediately. Jade meets her eyes through the mirror.

"What?" She quirks an eyebrow.

"I want you to wear your collar to school." Tori smiles smugly. Jade narrows her eyes in annoyance.

"That is exactly what I did to you. You're copying me." Jade starts to unbuckle the collar.

"No." Tori's voice is firmer and causes Jade to drop her hands to her side.

"I am not copying you." She stands slowly and sways her hips as she walks to Jade's side. Her fingers graze over the skin above the collar and she loops her index finger through the loop. She bends over and leans down so she is face to face with Jade.

"This is _your_ collar. It belongs to you. We are not playing a silly game today. We are letting everyone know that you are _mine_." A grin splits her lips and she kisses Jade lightly.

"Now get ready for school, _Pet_." She releases Jade's neck.

"You're not going to treat me like a dog are you?" Jade rolls her eyes as she sits up straighter.

"No, no, I like to think of you as more of a," She pauses as she shrugs on her jacket, "pussy cat." She giggles. Jade hisses at her and her laughter grows.

Jade is actually nervous as she sits in her car waiting for Tori to finish digging through her bag. She likes that everyone fears her and if anyone knew about how she let Tori treat her, her whole persona would be shattered.

"Ah ha!" Tori grins triumphantly as she pulls out the object she had been searching for. A quarter sized bell. She clips it Jade's collar and flicks it lightly. The tinny echo of the bell rings quietly.

"Purrfect." Tori laughs.

"Are these puns going to be an all day thing?" Jade questions.

"Yes." Tori answers haughtily. They exit the car and make their way to the school. By the time they reach second period Jade can no longer silence the whispers that follow her with a glare. She tries to ignore them, but people don't stop turning around in their seats to look at her. She can't help but think that the collar may be a bit bulky but overall not much different from her usual accessories. Maybe it is the bell that jingled every time she moved, or maybe it is the fact that not even three weeks earlier Tori had come to school wearing the same collar, or quite possibly it is that when Tori called her _Pet,_ Jade responds instead of yelling at her.

"What a pretty necklace!" Cat says as she bats at the bell. Jade slaps her hand away and grumbles about it not being a necklace.

"Jade, don't hit Cat. Apologize." Tori orders as she salts her fries. If looks could kill Jade's glare would have murdered Tori on the spot as she pulls her lips into a fake smile.

"I'm sorry Cat." Jade grounds out.

"It's okay!" Cat bounces unaware of the exchange between the two girls. Beck and Andre sit down at the table a few minutes later and Beck stares at Jade for a good ten minutes before Jade has had enough.

"What!" She shouts slamming her hand down on the table.

"Nothing." Beck averts his eyes quickly.

"No, no, I think you have something to ask. You _must_ be curious about _something_ because you haven't stopped looking at my neck since you sat down. So what! What is your burning question Beck!" She is furious by the time she is finished. She still can't believe Tori would do this to her.

"I was just wondering," He tugs at his shirt collar, "why you were wearing that collar." He bobs his head in the direction of her person.

"Tori made me." Jade seethes. Beck turns towards Tori.

"Jade lost a bet and I made her wear her collar." Tori shrugs.

"Wait, _her_ collar?" Andre butts in. "As in one that belongs to her? Why does Jade have a collar?" He asks. Tori smiles smugly and quirks an eyebrow. Everyone is silent until understanding shows on Beck's face.

"Oh, ew." He pushes his tray away from him suddenly no longer hungry. "You really have to flaunt your sex life to the whole school?" He locks eyes with Tori. Andre glances between the two.

"Sex life?" His brows knit together in confusion. "Ohhhhhhhhh!" He smiles as he realizes what they were discussing before his lips tug into a frown. "Oh." He murmurs quietly.

"I am not flaunting anything." Tori replies. "Jade is just wearing a collar to school, you're the ones who started asking questions." She says. Jade groans and hides her head in her arms.

"See, today wasn't so bad." Tori assures as she and Jade walk into Jade's bedroom. Jade deadpans as Tori faces her.

"What?" Tori tosses her bag at Jade's bed. "Consider that revenge for making me act like a dog all day. People called me Fido for the next week!" She says. Jade laughs.

"That was funny." She nods her head.

"No it wasn't. Anyway, it seems you still have thirty minutes left." Tori pulls a pair of handcuffs from her bag before pushing it to the ground. She spins them around her fingers before moving to Jade's side. She closes one cuff around Jade's right wrist and guides her to the bed. After stretching her out and looping the cuffs through the bars of the headboard Tori removes Jade's shoes and socks.

"What are you doing?" Jade is curious when Tori pushes her skirt up around her waist and the bell on her collar clinks as she lifts her hips to help Tori with pulling down her panties.

"This is revenge for tying me up and leaving me frustrated." Tori informs her as her fingers ghost over Jade's skin.

"Hey! You liked that, we would never have gotten together if it weren't for that!" She gasps as Tori pushes the strap on into her.

"And _you_ will like this." Tori grins.

For the next thirty minutes she has Jade rising high and falling hard. She never lets her orgasm and Jade begs for release. Tori only relents when Jade apologizes and she screams so loudly that the neighbors across the street peak out their windows and wonder what is going on.


End file.
